The Wolf and The Sheep
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: Inspired by The Wolf and The Sheep By Alec Benjamin. I do not own the song or Fairy Tail. Lucy doesn't want to die and Natsu, the devil, let's her live out that fantasy. But to what extent? She has to pay the price. *Some kiddy crude language*


Songfic: The Wolf and The Sheep by Alec Benjamin.  
I do not own the song used or Fairy Tail.

Everybody has to get older  
Even Jenny  
She's just nineteen, young and naive  
She wants to find a way to be endless  
Fight the science, in defiance, and be timeless

Lucy doesn't want to grow older. It doesn't matter how she gets it. She just wants to live out her life forever young and with her friends. One night after a party, she was walking home and crossed the road knowing not that the light was green. Yellow, bright headlights slowly approached her as she kept walking unknowingly of the danger that rid on the side of her. They kept getting brighter until she couldn't see that well and turned. She turned in enough time to realize that the truck that drove was right in front of her. As soon as she was facing it and realized after her shock, she ran. It was too late as the vehicle rammed right into her, blood flowing onto the black and dark concrete. Sputtering and coughing up blood she lay down on the ground and died. Or so you thought.

She woke up in a place that was pitch black dark. A light was seen blurrily far away from Lucy. The light came closer and closer until she realized that it was a person and it lit up the room with flames surrounding the dark red thing. "I'm Natsu. Satan. The devil. Whatever you would like to call me. I heard your wish, don't ask me how, but I can answer your wish now. Please mind my rhyming, it's a little habit of mine. Just give me your soul and you can live forever," he said while holding out his hand to Lucy. She hesitated then nodded, "How do I give you my soul?" she asked. He said nothing and pulled out a jar, placing the jar in Lucy's face she stiffened and stopped breathing. "Breath," he whispered and she did. Some foggy clear-ish white gas formed into the jar and Natsu tightened the cap. He pulled out a stopwatch from his brown coat and started turning it back backward going back to the time when Lucy was walking back, about to get hit by that car. She could see her past self in her mind and saw as time stopped and Natsu smiling at her. He pushed her and she fell right back into the world before the accident. She waited until the truck passed and walked all the way home. What she didn't know was that in that truck was a criminal who would soon go on a serial killing spree and never be caught. If Lucy would have died, he would have been caught and arrested. Time passed and she got older and older but didn't age. She had to fake many deaths just so no one got suspicious. Her first love and husband died before her and so did her friends. Every night she sits crying on her bed.

Silly little girl who tried to live forever, to live forever  
Gave away her soul to buy a bit of pleasure, oh, the bitter pleasure  
Wicked little boy who tried to steal her treasure, for the bitter pleasure  
Now they're cursed forever, cursed together

Now she's Ava Heraklion and has a lot of friends, she's rich, and in a strong relationship. What else could she ask for?  
One night, at a dinner party at her home, everyone was enjoying themselves until gunshots rang. It was chaos people started getting shot and so did, 'Ava'. She could have died, but her decision with Natsu was final and she continued to live despite her injuries that healed in an instant, making everyone believe that she hadn't gotten shot. If she would have died great things would have come from it. Her boyfriend would overcome the trauma and PTSD and he would go on to write many books and become well known. But, she didn't die. It led to the breakup, the relationship ended so harshly on her part that the boyfriend got pissed. He became a serial rapist under a different name.

She learned of this through Natsu one night while in bed. Tears pricked her eyes, how could she have been tricked into this without knowing so little yet causing so much.

And if you could see The look in her eyes  
The wolf wore the sheep  
As a perfect disguise  
And she can't believe  
That she fell for his lies  
He promised forever  
But she never knew the price  
He promised forever  
But she never knew the price  
He promised forever  
But she never knew the price

Now she was Lucy Stone. She still lived a lavish life, she took daily walks in the park wearing her cashmere coat in the fall as it so happened to be. The road she usually took for her walk was blocked off so she went another. It was the construction site but it was fine, she normally walked that way to visit her friend. That day a metal bar fell in pierced all the way through her back. She had a choice of life or death, and Natsu decided what he wanted and let her live without any injuries. So he winded back time like a ymbryne. Lucy saw herself walking back and decided to jump in that timezone, she waited until she saw the bar fall and she continued her walk. Oh, the sin she had committed. It wasn't that she made a deal with the devil, no, everyone wanted that deal. It was that she continued to mess with time. People had been dying because of the construction worker's accidents. They had been hiding it and in court were never found guilty. If she had let herself die, she would have been brought to justice. The news cameras had been rolling and evidence would have been captured, but, alas, she decided to wind back time. More years passed and she continued to wind back time with Natsu, so many times that a bond had been created. But then it started going downhill. Everyone kept dying and leaving Lucy, the only person that stayed was Natsu. Sometimes, he even looked a little disinterested. Mother Nature brought Lucy into this world for the sole purpose of bringing justice to the land. Her objective was never completed as Lucy decided to keep winding back time. She planned to bring Lucy back as a Heartphilia multiple times, once enough justice was served her life would return back to normal. Some of the Heartphilias were merciless sharks and had committed unheard-of crimes, so it was a deal. One of the Heartphilias made a deal to let their great-granddaughter to bear the sins and justice for the family actions. Mother Nature hesitantly agreed as it took a few years. As the woman lies in her deathbed, Mother Nature agreed and the old woman died happily.  
Back to Lucy, she started getting depressed as she was in her three hundred's and still wasn't dying. She can't die and never will, her soul was sold. The bitter pleasure of it all had dawned on her quite harshly as she understood she could never live the same life with her original family.

And as she got a little bit older  
Look at Jenny  
Now she's ninety  
Still looks nineteen  
And all she knows to do is surviving  
Staying aliving  
Now she's crying  
'Cause she's not dying

She did this all in vain as a young woman who didn't understand anything and was new to the world. She didn't know why she made that deal. She regretted it painfully.

Silly little girl who tried to live forever, to live forever Gave away her soul to buy a bit of pleasure, oh, the bitter pleasure Wicked little boy who tried to steal her treasure, for the bitter pleasure Now they're cursed forever, cursed together

Lucy didn't know that this time would be her last straw. It was a nice party that she was at, everyone was having fun and she was walking down the aisle at the wedding party. It was hers and she was just walking when she heard someone behind her. She felt herself being stabbed in the back, she fell unconscious. The crowd gasped in fear, as Lucy stood in the underworld she saw the figure that had stabbed her in the back. The groom hugged her, the thing that stabbed Lucy, and nuzzled into her neck. He was cheating. Angry tears pricked her eyes as she decided to go back and live. She woke up in front of the couple that was now kissing. "Oh, Lucy. You aren't dead." The groom rubbed his head. Why had she still injuries and why hasn't anyone forgotten. The lady who stabbed her escaped with the groom and then the two bombed the place and went on destroying her home and new family. She cried angrily as she had fallen in with the wrong crowd and the fact that his facade fell away. She forced herself back to Natsu and saw as she stood confused. "I want out!" she demanded still with hot tears running down her cheeks. "I can't give you back your soul, trust me I would if I could, you're too needy!" He screamed back angrily holding up his arm letting her see the chains that connected him to her.  
"What the hell, Natsu!" she yelled even louder. "Goddamn it. You planned this all along haven't you?" "No, I haven't" he answered back quite angrily. Little did the two know, they were sinking into the lava underneath them.

And if you could see The look in her eyes The wolf wore the sheep As a perfect disguise And she can't believe That she fell for his lies He promised forever But she never knew the price He promised forever But she never knew the price He promised forever But she never knew the price

They screamed and screamed back and forth until they realized what was happening. They agreed to give each other back their freedom. They clung to each like sloths to a tree other as they sunk deeper and deeper into the hellfire and lava that rested beneath them. "Goodbye, Lucy," Natsu huskily whispered before he let go of her and plunged deep into the terrors of hell. He forgot that they still were chained together, at least he took initiative. Lucy screamed as she plunged into the burning and bubbling lava that pierced her skin causing her to scream in agony. Eventually, her screams subsided as she sunk deeper and deeper. She was gone.

And if you could see The look in her eyes The wolf wore the sheep As a perfect disguise And she can't believe That she fell for his lies He promised forever But she never knew the price He promised forever But she never knew the price He promised forever But she never knew the price

It was a nice day that young 'Lucy' Lucille Heartphilia played outside by her father, Jude. "Hey!" she pointed to a figure approaching them wearing a white scaly scarf and a black suit. Jude stared down at his daughter whose hand he was holding and looked at her white sundress and sunhat. "That's Natsu!" she exclaimed. "How do you know him?" asked Jude as he was her arranged husband. "I knew him in my past lives." she answered before rushing over to Natsu screaming, "Nice to know we're back. Ya' know it wasn't fun sinking into hell without you, don't be a selfish brat." Natsu just laughed before letting go of his escorts' (Mother and Father's) hand and rushing out to hug Lucy tightly. He whispered an apology in her ear before asking, "Do you know about the layer behind your house?" She shook her head no and he lead her to the layer that held momentos of her past life. The parents were astonished to find that Natsu knew of the layer, it's placing and it's lifespan. Lucy seemed to remember each one of them and excitedly told how she supposedly died and escaped.


End file.
